In the past, experts in many different areas have been unable to quickly and easily share their knowledge electronically with others. This is because the expert also had to be an expert in the medium by which the files are shared. Specifically, to publish complicated hierarchies of documents on the world wide web, such as documents which ask a series of questions to diagnose a problem, one had to be an expert in web technology. The complexity and time-consuming nature of publishing knowledge electronically have prevented much knowledge from being shared electronically or, at least, have prevented it from being shared with any easily navigated structure.
In order to solve this problem the present invention automates the process of creating hierarchical structures of electronic documents. The hierarchical structure allows the knowledge to be presented to a learner in an interesting and easily navigated way. Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior * of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.